


Nuzzle

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, catboy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ren is suffering from a status ailment. Well, "suffering" may not be the right word.





	Nuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> i come back from a long break from writing to present you with...this.  
> thank u erica for inspiring me!

“Are you...nuzzling me?”

“And what about it?” Ren sounded vaguely affronted, so Goro patted his head reassuringly. His hair was extraordinarily soft…

He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“He’s so cute!” Ann whispered loudly, and the compliment made Ren smile. If Goro wasn’t a sensible person, he’d have thought Ren would _purr_.

“Dude, shouldn’t we be, you know, worried?” Ryuji said, eyeing the cat ears that were currently spouting from Ren’s head. “Is this like...a status ailment?”

“Probably so,” Goro agreed, before realizing he was agreeing with Ryuji. He huffed to himself and continued patting Ren’s fluffy hair. “It will probably go away with time, unless one of you would like to use a spell…?

“He seems so happy right now, though,” Haru noted thoughtfully.

“Maybe the ailment distracts him by boosting his mood?” Makoto muttered to herself. “Or makes him, well, affectionate.”

Morgana squinted at the ears on Ren’s head with a critical eye. “Are those even real? Do they come off?”

Goro reached toward one of the ears, intending to tug it, but Ren gave him a warning look telling him to reconsider. “I think we can assume that it’s real. He’s definitely acting more like a cat…”

“Maybe we _should_ try to cure the ailment. Who knows how long we’ll have to wait?” Makoto said, crossing her arms.

“We should be safe for now. Shadows haven’t attacked us in this part of Mementos before.” Futaba was busy taking pictures of the scene, and Goro _really_ hoped that his face wasn’t as red as he felt.

“Akechi, your face is remarkably red. Are you feeling warm?”

Goro resisted the urge to glare daggers at Yusuke. He instead laughed and gestured at Ren with one arm. “Well, he _is_ leaning against me. And Mementos has never really been a comfortable temperature, anyway.”

“I think he’s blushing because Ren is so close to him,” Futaba fake-whispered, breaking into cackles when Goro couldn’t stop himself from scowling at her this time.

“I think you’re right.” Yusuke nodded slowly, looking at the two of them. “Our leader does cut quite a dashing figure.”

“Thanks,” Ren said, his eyes finally opening. “And Akechi, is that true?”

Before Goro could respond, a cloud of smoke surrounded Ren in a quite literal _poof_. When it dissipated, the cat ears were gone. Goro was almost...disappointed. Ren had looked rather adorable.

He cleared his throat, hoping they’d leave Ren’s question alone. “I think it’s about time we move on.”

Unfortunately for him, the Phantom Thieves showed him no mercy.


End file.
